The Fair Lady of Rohan
by Lady Damyria
Summary: Eowyn is in Gondor, healing from her injuries, and healing from a broken heart. Little does she know that love awaits her... A revised version of Eoywn and Faramir's story.
1. Eowyn's Dream

**A/N I thought that J.R.R. Tolkien's description of what happened to Eowyn was a little vague. No offense to the guy, but he didn't really focus on any of the women in the story. Still I think he is the greatest fantasy author of all time, even though he was a little vague on this part. So, here I am, writing a fanfic of what I think happened to Eowyn after the Battle in the Fields of the Pelennor. I hope you like it. ---- ****Lady Damyria **

**The Fair Lady of Rohan**

**Chapter 1**

**Eowyn's Dream**

_Fear._

_Fears coursing through me like a river,_

_Stalling my every move._

_I could not look back;_

_Least I see the one whom I had loved._

_I had only to look forward, _

_To the White City alight with flame,_

_To battle,_

_To ruin,_

_To death._

"_Ride now! Ride now! Ride to Gondor!"_

_A war cry, louder than any ever heard before, shook the air as the Riders of Rohan thundered down the hill and into the Fields of the Pelennor. They rode into the midst of the Orcs, shattering the lines, crushing the servants of the Dark Lord to dust. The smell of fear scented the air of the morning as the Riders rode fiercely to the walls of the White City, Minas Tirith, the City of Kings._

_The sky was red as the sun crested, shedding its light on the battlefield before the City. For a day now, war had been waged, killing thousands in the City. The lower level of the Citadel had been taken, no thanks to Grond, the iron wolf which had broken though the impenetrable gate. The people of Gondor had run to the second level, desperately trying to escape the wave of terror that had rushed in the moment the gate had been broken through. Any that were in the lower level were now dead, if not from the stones that had plummeted through the air, then by the blade of an Orc._

_Eowyn let out a war cry as she drew her blade, urging her horse to rush into the wall of Orcs. Before her sat Merry, the one Halfling that had stayed behind with the Riders of Rohan. He had come along only because he wished to battle. But Eomer, her brother, had tried to hinder the Hobbit, thinking that the Halfling was no better than a child in a battle. _

_Eowyn had wished to ride into battle with her brother, but Eomer curtly refused. He thought she wished to prove herself as a warrior, but he was wrong. Eowyn rode into battle to die, to still the aching hollow in her heart from Aragorn's refusal of her love only a few days before. _

_Since the moment she saw him, she had known that he was the one for her. He led the men with courage, and even took notice of her. Then there was also the part that he was Isildur's heir, the next king of Gondor. For a time he had accepted her attention, and even returned it. But only a few nights ago had he emerged from her Uncle's tent with a new sword tucked under his arm and had refused her love. His refusal had torn her heart in two, and sent her into despair. Now she rode into battle to die for there was nothing for her to live for. _

_Unknown to her brother, she had brought Merry along. Eomer also had no idea that his sister rode with them, for she was dressed in her armor and had kept her face hidden. Merry didn't even know that his lady rode with him into battle. He thought her a soldier called Dernhelm who had taken him under his wing. _

_Eowyn swung her blade to the left, catching a nick in the armor of an Orc, and killing it as her blade cut though. Merry thrust his small sword also, clearing the right side. Orcs cried out around her as both her and Merry's blades sliced though them. On and on they went, leaving a line of dead Orcs behind them. _

_The sound of a horn unlike any she had ever heard before caused her to turn the horse around to face something she had never seen. In a cloud of dust, came animals that dwarfed her horse by at least ten times. Her eyes widened as she realized that these were none other than the beasts of Haradrim that carried their men into battle. They had horns that stuck out from either side of their mouths that were fifty feet long and tipped with barbs. On their backs they carried platforms from which archers stood, loosing their arrows into the mob. _

"_To me! To me!" Theoden, King of Rohan called, regrouping the riders. He then lead a charge towards the wave of animals that swung their heads and sent riders flying in every direction. Their giant feet crushed both rider and horse as they plowed their way through the ranks of Rohan. Neither arrow nor spear could penetrate through the thick skin of the animals. It was next to impossible to slay these creatures adorned in red paint. _

_Eowyn ducked between the legs of the beast, knowing that she could do nothing the kill this kind of beast. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brother throw his spear at the man sitting on the neck of the creature and killing him and causing the beast to panic and plow into another beast. Other Riders began throwing their spears at the drivers and causing confusion among the ranks of the Southrons. _

_Eowyn circled around and headed back into the midst of the Orcs, figuring that it was easier killing them then trying to kill one of these beasts. Ahead of her she saw her Uncle Theoden, King of Rohan riding Snowmane through the ranks of the Orcs. _

_A deafening screech sounded above her and she looked to the sky. Above her, a dark shape moved, blocking the sun from her and her uncle. It swooped down and caught Snowmane, lifting the gallant white horse into the air and throwing the King to the earth. The creature landed next to Theoden's broken body, and Eowyn gasped at the figure she saw atop the ugly looking beast._

_Dressed in a robe of black, with a steel crown on its head, the thing was fearsome. The hood was drawn up so that his face was hidden. But there was no face, only two gleaming eyes that glowed with death. To his side was a great sword, worn and weathered. In his hand he held a mace which was as black as a starless night. _

_The rider circled the horrible looking creature around Eowyn's uncle, like a wolf waiting to strike. The hungry look in the creature's red eyes told her one thing; he was going to feast on her uncle._

_Eowyn jumped off her horse, her sword covered in black Orc blood and rushed to her uncle as the beast loomed over Theoden, ready to strike. _

"_Leave him alone!" Eowyn called as she stepped in between the jaws of the creature and her fallen uncle. "Leave the dead in peace!"_

"_Dare you come between a Nazgul and his prey!" the rider called out coldly. His voice was colder than a winter night, sending chills through Eowyn. Still she stood her ground, unwilling for her uncle to die in such a way._

"_I will kill you if you touch him," Eowyn said with more courage than she thought she had._

"_Then perhaps he will slay you in place of your king," the rider said with a sneer._

"_Do what you wish with me, but let him go!" Eowyn cried out. _

"_You will be forgotten, for you will not save your king."_

"_Then I will hinder you."_

"_Hinder me?" the rider scoffed. "You fool! No man can hinder me!"_

_With an enraged cry, Eowyn drew her sword over her head and severed the beast's head, sending the lifeless body sprawling and the rider flying. The beast shuddered one last time, as the life's blood flowed from it. _

_The black rider rose from the ground, an aura of anger about him. Even though Eowyn could not see his face, she felt his rage, the hatred that flowed from him. Turning to her, the Lord of the Nazgul, as Eowyn figured he was because of the steel crown, raised the mace over his head and began to swing the weapon about his head._

_To her left, Eowyn saw a shield of a fallen Rider. She reached down and grabbed the green shield just as the Wraith swung the mace at her. Ducking out of its path, Eowyn moved the right. He swung again, and Eowyn ducked. She shuddered as she heard the eerie whistle of the steel as it flew through the air. Again he swung, and Eowyn ducked and moved to the left. _

_Instead of missing the mace as she intended, the black steel hit her arm, shattering the green shield, and breaking her shield arm. She fell to her knees from the force of the Wraith's mace. Eowyn gasped in pain from the force of the break. Her head clouded with the pain. She fought it with all her might as not to become unaware of her surroundings so the Wraith could kill her, and then butcher her uncle._

_The whistle of the mace brought Eowyn back to her senses. She closed her eyes as she knew the killing blow was but seconds away. She had failed her uncle. She had failed Rohan. And now her aching heart would be at rest, never able to feel again._

_But the blow never came. _

_She opened her eyes as a shriek of pain came from the Wraith. He fell to his knees as she saw Merry fall behind him, crying out in pain as he dropped his sword. The Hobbit had crippled the Wraith. _

_Rising to her feet, Eowyn grasped her sword in her right hand and made readto drive it into the Wraith. Only a bark of cruel laughter stopped her from driving her sword into the Wraith._

_"You fool!" he sneered, "No man can kill me!"_

_Suddenly a beam of sunlight shot through the darkness and shone about her. Reaching up, she pushed her helm from her head, loosing her golden hair. The sunlight cast a golden glow about her, illuminating her hair. Her gray eyes shone silver like the sea._

_"I am no man," Eowyn emphasized. "I am Eowyn, Eomund's daughter."_

_And with a mighty cry, she plunged her sword into the Wraith, catching him between the crown and his forehead. Instantly, her sword shattered, breaking into a million gleaming stars that caught the sunlight. The crown fell way with a clang as the Wraith screamed out and writhed as he fell to the ground, his armor and cloak empty._

_The sunlight faded, and Eowyn slumped to the ground, landing atop the Lord of the Nazgul's cloak. She heard no more._


	2. Minas Tirith

**The Fair Lady of Rohan**

**Chapter 2**

**Minas Tirith**

Eowyn tossed and turned in her bed, wrapping the sheets around her self. Her body shivered as if she was in excruciating pain. Her brow was damp with sweat as she cried out in her sleep.

Instantly, she shot up, gasping for breath.

Panic took her as she saw unfamiliar surroundings. White stone walls surrounded her, opening to a large window. Through the window, she saw the sun cresting from the east. The golden light struck the sparse furniture in the room, which included a small table and a chair beside her bed.

Her breathing calmed as she remembered where she was and what had happened. She was in Minas Tirith, the White City of Kings. Her left arm was broken and in a sling that hung over her nightgown.

It had been a week since she had woken from the sleep that had taken her. She shuddered as she remembered Aragorn's face as he looked down at her with pity. It had been a shock to find out that he had woken her, but she quickly recovered because her brother had come barging in and had almost smothered her with his embrace. Eowyn had to fight him off to get him to let go of her, which had been a trial because of her brother's size.

Rising from the bed, Eowyn walked to the window. The sunlight felt good upon her face, warming all of her, even though she felt cold on the inside. Aragorn had broken her heart, which had been the reason why she had decided to ride to war, with the chance that she might die. It had been an act of suicide, but she had wished to be dead if she could not obtain Aragorn's love.

With a sigh, she leaned on her right arm and gazed out towards the plains stained with the blood of thousands of Orcs and hundreds, if not thousands, of her countrymen. She shuddered as she remembered the Lord of the Nazgul. She could still hear his cold voice and his deadly gaze. Never would she forget him. Even if time did, she would always remember.

The creak of the door opening jolted Eowyn out of her thoughts. Turing, she saw a small maid dressed in drab gray carrying a silver tray with a bowl of porridge and a loaf of bread. There was also a small pitcher of water and a silver cup.

The maid set the tray down on the table and turned to her.

"Does my lady wish a bath and clean clothes?" she asked.

"That would be wonderful," Eowyn said with a humor she didn't have. "Is there any word of my brother?"

"No lady. Only that they left for Morgul Vale two days ago."

Eowyn sighed. Her brother might be a pain at times, but she missed him terribly.

"Is that all, lady?"

"Yes."

"Very well, lady," the maid said and opened the door.

"Wait!" Eowyn said.

The maid looked back.

"Tell me, would you have the Warden come?" she asked. "I need to speak with him."

"I will have him come after you are dressed."

"Good."

An hour later, Eowyn sat atop her bed, refreshed from her bath and dressed in clean clothes. She ran an impatient hand down the soft blue fabric of her dress, savoring the feel. Her golden hair gleamed after being brushed and properly cleaned, every last trace of battle gone.

She looked up as the Warden entered her room and took the chair beside her bed. A quaint man, he stood only a few inches taller than Eowyn. His merry blue eyes danced with the happiness of his occupation. It was obvious that he loved that he did.

"The maid said you wished to talk to me," he said, straightening his robe.

"I did," Eowyn replied. "I wished to know if I can walk about again."

The Warden's eyebrows rose as he heard the oddity of her request. "You are not yet healed."

"I can't stay another moment in this bed or this room!" Eowyn burst out.

"I was given orders to keep you in bed for another week."

"I can't lay abed another week!" Eowyn said shocked at whoever gave that order. "I am healed!" She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. She winched as she moved her left arm. "Everything except for my arm; otherwise I am healed."

"But I can't let you leave. I am under orders from the King to keep you abed for another week."

"I can't do that!" Eoywn cried out in frustration. "If I am cooped up in here for another day, I will go mad!"

"I can't let you go."

"Who's in charge here?" she asked, figuring that she had better go to the top to get her freedom.

"Lord Faramir is the Steward of the City."

With a look of determination she said, "Take me to him."


	3. The Steward of Gondor

**A/N To all of you that reviewed the last two chapters, thank you. I hope you enjoyed them. And as promised, here is the next segment in the saga of Eowyn.**

**The Fair Lady of Rohan**

**Chapter 3**

**The Steward of Gondor**

Faramir paced the length of the garden restlessly. Every once in a while, he would stop and look out to the east, towards the sheer black rock that encompassed Mordor. Then he would begin his pacing again, restlessly awaiting news of any kind.

He stopped his pacing and walked towards the pillars that supported great white arches that were the barrier between him and a balcony that looked over the city. Leaning against one of the strong white pillars, he let his gaze rest on the fuming Mount Doom. He shuddered as he imagined Sam and Frodo in there, carrying the ring to the volcano where it was made. He knew that both Sam and Frodo had made it into Mordor because Aragorn had set out with the remains of the armies of both Gondor and Rohan to divert Sauran's attention from what was going on inside Mordor. The mountain still fumed like it had always had and the cloak of evil still rested there. They must not have destroyed the Ring yet.

Faramir turned away with a sigh, and meet the gaze of the Warden. With him was a lady dressed in a dress of soft blue with long golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Gray eyes like the sea raked over him as if sizing him up for a battle. Her left arm was in a sling.

"Lord Faramir," the Warden said, "Lady Eowyn of Rohan wished to speak with you."

"Ah," Faramir said in recognition, "the fair lady who defeated the Lord of the Nazgul."

"That is I," Eowyn said with a hint of steel in her voice. She held her head high as if daring him to contradict her.

"She wished to speak with you because she isn't content," the Warden said.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, "I have never seen a house more beautiful, but I cannot lie in bed like a lazy fool with nothing to do in the world."

Faramir was amused with the way she put it. Obviously she was not a woman used to being caged in stone walls. He felt a strange kinship with her. He didn't want to be stuck in here either, but Aragorn had ordered him to stay put. He knew how it felt to be cadged in stone and not be able to walk freely.

"I will take my leave, Lord Faramir," the Warden said with a bow and he departed, leaving Eowyn with Faramir.

Faramir took a seat on a white stone bench and motioned Eowyn to join him. Eowyn moved stiffly and sat down, as far away as she could be from him without falling off the bench.

"I don't bite," Faramir said at her wariness.

Eowyn snorted and sent a scorching glare at him.

Faramir choked down a laugh. It was obvious what she thought of him. She thought him an upstart lord with no backbone. But she was wrong there.

"Tell me," Faramir asked, "why would a lady as fair as you ride into battle? Why did you ride to your probable death?"

Eowyn was silent for a moment, and then said curtly, "I wished for my death."

"But you are not dead," Faramir pointed out.

"No, I have not, but the battle still goes on, though not here," Eowyn said with a shrug.

Faramir sighed, then said, "What would you have me do?" Then he added with a hint of humor, "I am also a prisoner of the healers and their warden."

She gave him a pleading glance, revealing a hint of a woman wracked by grief. Faramir's heart swelled with tenderness towards her. To ride into battle against thousands of Orcs was a brave thing, but he saw that she had been driven to die. But she had not the heart to still her own heart, so she rode into battle with the fact that she would most likely not make it back to Rohan alive. Someone must have hurt her real bad if she wanted to commit suicide.

Still, Eowyn was silent.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, running a frustrated hand through his raven locks.

"I would like it if you tell the stuffy Warden to let me go. That man is worse than a general!" Eowyn exclaimed.

Faramir chuckled. Both of them knew how strict the Warden was. He made the Commander of the Citadel look like a young boy when he gave orders.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny," Eowyn snapped.

Faramir laughed harder.

Eowyn cast him a look. "Are you sure you didn't get knocked in the head with a halberd?"

Faramir finally got his laughter under control and cleared his throat.

"If I remember correctly, I was knocked off my horse. I don't remember anyone hitting me over the head with an axe," he said with a smile.

"Then what did the Warden give you?" Eowyn asked.

"As far as I know, only healing herbs," Faramir said truthfully. Growing serious again, he asked, "Tell me what you want me to do to solve your problem."

"I wish to be free so that I may ride into battle with my brother, Eomer and fight at his side," Eowyn said with a sigh.

"I can't let you do that," Faramir said with a stern voice. "You aren't fully healed yet, and--"

"Don't you get it!" Eowyn exploded. "I am healed! It is only my left arm that hinders me, but I can still fight!"

"They are already two days away," Faramir said after Eowyn had calmed. "Even if you were able to ride I would not let you because you don't have you strength back."

Then, after a moment, he added, "Why is it that you want to die?"

Eowyn was silent. Then she said, "My window does not face east."

It took a moment for Faramir to figure out what she was saying, but he figured that she was telling him how to solve her dilemma.

"I can do that," Faramir said. "I will have your things moved to a chamber that faces east. I will also command the Warden to let you walk here each day so that you may regain your strength." Then, he added, "It would also please me that while you are here that you would come and speak with me."

Eowyn met his gaze with a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you want me to speak with you? You have enough men you can talk to. Why do you want to speak to a woman who no longer has the will to live?"

"You want the truth?"

"That would be better than a lie."

Faramir smiled at her dry humor. If anything, he would enjoy talking to her for her wit. It was rare to find a woman of her standing with a tongue sharp enough to match any of his men's.

"Then, my lady, the reason I wish for your company is plainly because I think you the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Looking to the east he continued, "A great darkness is waiting, and we may have but a few days left to live our lives. I hope to be strong when that darkness comes, if it does. Your presence would give me comfort, because we have both passed under the Shadow and we were both healed by the same hand."

"I am not free of the shadow yet, but I will walk with you, if only for company," Eowyn said grimly. She stood and curtsied and left Faramir in the garden, brooding over what had caused such a woman to become shadowed with a grief so great.


End file.
